


A night with Ramsay

by ProfChaos



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sweet ass, Top!Gordon, bottom!Steve, crocodile hunter - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, steve irwin - Freeform, you suck at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfChaos/pseuds/ProfChaos
Summary: While having dinner with his sweetheart, things go down and deep.





	1. Chapter 1

Its 5'oclock and Gordon just put on dinner, a stingray souflee.  
He was just putting it in the oven, when Steve walks in. he just got out of a hot, steamy shower. Hot water was dripping down his pecs and around his waist. Gordon almost wished he hasn't put on a towel. Gordon cuts off his thoughts. not at the table, he thinks to himself. Steve confidently walks through the kitchen, when suddenly his towel comes flying off from around his waist and ends up on the floor beside him.Steve looks down in deep embarrassment he swiftly picks up the towel an wraps it around himself, he stumbles over to Gordon and whimpers 

"h-how much did you see?'

Gordon was breathless, he wanted to see more. he couldn't break his trance with Steve's hot body, nothing could break his eye contact with Steve, the world around them meant nothing. that was until the timer for Gordon to start cutting carrots sounded.  
realising he had been staring, Gordon began to become flushed, his eyes trailing down Steve's masculen body.

U-uh enough, Stevie, it's okay. not like i haven't wrasled your trouser snake before. Go fix yourself up, i just put dinner on.

Steve nodded in agreement, making his way down the hall. Steve threw on booty shorts and a T-shirt he began walking to the kitchen he noticed that Gordon is only wearing a chef's apron and thought he looked pretty sexy. Steve thinks nothing of it and sits at the table waiting for the food Gordon had made.  
Gordon quickly prepares the food and severs it. they both enjoy the food but Steve is still hungry for but not food but for Gordon Steve stands up and unties the apron ans says i want desert now looking at Gordon with a sexy look in his eyes.  
Gordon stands up and starts to kiss Steve he noticed that he was already hard Gordon pushes him on to the table and undoes Steve's pants and starts to rub hid big hard dick that all of a sudden Gordon pushes his hard dick in Steve's tight, delicious ass and starts to move moans come from Steve.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end


	2. Late night Surprise

One night gordon was waiting for Steve. He been late before but this late it was strange. Itwas 3 in the morning when finally he was home but something was wrong!Steve was red and he had tears in his eyes.

"Steve what happened to you?"

"Nothing! I mean uh.. it's fine i'm just sleepy."

"Alright.. i don't think you are ok but whatever."

As they get ready for bed steve takes of his top, but there are red marks all over his body. Gordon thought nothing of it, he thought it was from the night the before. As they get in to bed steve looks like his ass hurts for some reason.

"Hey steve are you sure you're okay?"

"w-what i'm fine!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6 in the morning and steve wasn't next to Gordon, so as he got up he heard someone on the phone. Gordon knew it would be Steve. As Gordon walked through the kitchen he noticed that the phone cord had been cut.

"Steve who are you talking to?"

"n-no one! Why?"

Steve quickly hung up the phone and turned to Gordon with a worried look on his face. Gordon walks over and hugs Steve and kisses him on the lips. Steve quickly pushes away Gordon, Gordon looks shocked and confused as to why he did that.

"Steve what's the matter? please just tell me what happened to you!"

"Umm, well i kinda sorta got raped.."

"The fuck Steve! Why didn't you tell me this before!? Shit, who the fuck did this to you?! Gordon said angrily.

"I-I don't know and why the fuck are you yelling!!!!"

"Because i love you, you idiot!!!!"

They both just stared at each other with a wide eyed look when all of a sudden, Steve falls to the ground with his hands covering his face with tears streaming down his face. Gordon quickly went and held steve in his arms. On that night steve and Gordon decided they would go out to dinner.

"Why are we here?"

Well, I thought it would be a good idea.. but if you want to go home then we can do that too."

"n-no! i like going out like this with you.."

As they sit down at their table a man keeps looking at Steve like he   
is the fucker who messed with him. Gordon keeps a eye on the guy but has more important things to do.

"Hey steve would you turn around for a sec?"

"Uhh.. ok."

Steve turns around little does he know Gordon is on one knee with a ring and a question for Steve.

"Umm steve,"

Steve turned around with a surprised look on his face

"Steve Iwrin, I have loved you for a long time and I would like to know.. will you marry me?"

With tears in his eyes Steve said yes Gordon stood up and hugged him and recieved a huge roar from all the people at the restaurant. After a while everyone had started their meals and then Gordon looked over his shoulder and the man before, but he now had more of an "i'm going to rape you" look on his face, so gordon walked over to the man.

"Hey,why the fuck do you keep looking at my fiancé like that?"

"Ah, well you see i'm a hairdresser, and i thought your lovers hair would wonderful to   
style"

\-------WARNING------  
I gave up on editing my friend's horrible grammar and punctuation below this line, read at your own risk. An updated version will be released later.

Gordon looked at the man with more of a "go to hell look" and he went over to steve a suggested that i would be a good time to go home so they walked out of the restaurant and gordon was going on about how bad the food was gordon went to go pay the parking meater but when he looked back steve was gone gordon didn't know what to do then he herd some sounds from the back of the restaurant soq he went a looked but when he got there he saw that steve was tied up and a big dark figer stood above him so he went and got a shrap stick and the lid of a bin he was ready to fight he near a dumpster 

it smells like how there food tasted

as gordon was complaining about the food steve was slowly getting raped as soon as gordon remember he ran out with determination on his face the man turned around run up to gordon with a knife in his hand

the names ray sting ray i'm was about rape your man

fuck no!!!   
just before he could do anything a gun shoot was fired 

stop right there in the name of the law

as soon as the cops had stingray gordon ran over to steve and untied him steve was still shaking 

lets get you home and warmed up ok

o ok but steve said with a sexy look in his eyes

when the got home gordon pushed steve onto the bed he unbuttoned his pants and started give steve a BJ moans came from all over the room gordon put his hard dick on side steve tight ass and started to move moans came from steve and at the same time they both came cum went every where.

but little did they know they had forgotten to pay the parking meter 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the end


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12 in the afternoon and Gordon was judging food from a shity restaurant. Steve was standing in a corner with a cute look on his face.  
Gordon stood up and walked over to steve and kissed him on his forhead 

Ok steve it's time to go 

Ok 

Gordon and steve got into the car gordon looked in the car mirror and saw stingray out side the restaurant 

"Oi you fucking twat! What the hell are you doing?

"I'm just simply trting to get some food and a table"

Gordon turned around to argue, but stingray was gone.  
Gordon Had a note in his pocket, it said to break up with steve or he will get hurt.

"That fucking twat i swear to god I'll kill him!"  
Gordon turned to Steve and motioned for Steve to follow.  
"Oi, Steve, it's time to go"

"Ok. But when we get home can we play pretend?"

 

With that in mind Gordon drove off and noticed a red car was following them.  
Gordon sped up so does the red car.  
This continued for a while, and when they got home Steve was looking at his ring when there was crash near the back of the house.  
Gordon went to check what it was and the Window was broken.

"Steve get the lightsabers"

"O-ok"

Steve grabs two plastic lightsabers.  
He tossed Gordon a red lightsabers with action noises.  
"Thanks Steve." Gordon whispers back to his lover.

They make their way into the lounge, seeing nothing until Steve almost steps on broken glass.

"Watch out there Steve."  
Gordon says before Steve steps on the glass.

The once while, fluffy carpet was now covered in shards of glass and dirt.

Gordon was about to start complaining when they heard a huge smashing noise from upstairs.

Gordon ran upstairs and over to their bedroom, slowly opening the door.

Steve waits at the bottom of the stairs, cleaning up the mess from the window.

Gordon steps into the once familiar room to see that somebody has trashed it.  
Their belongings were all over the floor, windows were smashed and there was lube all over the walls.  
It read   
"Break up."

Gordon stepped back in dismay 

"St-Steve call the fucking police!"

Steve spared no time, instantly pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling the police.

Minutes later, the police arrived to Steve and Gordon's aid.


	4. Merry Christmas

It was 3 in the afternoon the day before Christmas, and steve was giving out presents to his children. 

Robert got a toy train and Bindi got a lightsaber with action noises.

"Oh wow, Thank you!! Just what i asked for!!" Bindi yells with excitement

Gordon and Steve looked at Robert expectantly 

"Awh, gross a fucking train you twat" Robert hisses

Steve peers over to gordon with a look of disgust.

"What? He didnt learn that from me"

As Gordon finished talking, Robert rams his toy train into gordon's foot.

"AWH YOU FUCKING LITTLE  WANKER THUNDERCUNT SPIDERFUCK!"

steve raised an eyebrow at Gordon 

"Oh yeah, totally not from you."

"Shut up" gordon snapped

Steve laughed and kissed gordon 

 

Gordon and steve left and said their farewells to the witch that was Steve's ex wife. As they got into the car and steve looked at gordon

"Hey what are you thinking about"

"Huh? oh it's nothing stevie and anyway we're almost home now"

They sat he rest of the car ride in silence.

When they arrived home, Steve and gordon walked inside but the gordon made his way up the stairs, Steve ran up after him and opened the door. 

There stood gordon in a frilly red Christmas apron, a fluffy santa hat, and large black snow boots with a buckle on the side, steve was slightly turned on 

\--------------------SMUT WITH BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AHED--------------  
EDITING WILL RESUME AFTER THE INTERACTION 

 

"Ahh gordon what are you doing it looks sexy"

"Well steve since it is Christmas i thought i would be your Christmas present "

"But isn't a bit early for a Christmas present now gordon"

"But you have been a very bad boy now haven't stevie you and now it's time for your punishment"

Gordon pushed stevie onto the bed and started to take his top of and gordon took pf his apron he was already hard and has a reborn around his hard dick steve started to give him a blow job gordon moaned gordon started to give steve a hand job steve moaned 

"Put it in me now need you in me" 

Gordon slowly put his hard dick in steve his moans where endless gordon moved faster and faster then

"Fuck Steve I'm going to cum inside you"

"Ahh gordon do it"

Gordon let put a long moan as he came inside steve gordon fell on top of steve and kissed him on his forhead they got dressed and went down stairs to get something to eat after they did that steve and gordon went to bed 

\---------------------------------------------SMUT END---------------------------------------------

The next day was Christmas and steve was already up, he was making breakfast for Gordon.   
He made pancakes in the shape of hearts.

Gordon was slowly waking up when he saw that Steve was not next to him.  
Gordon ran down stairs to find Steve standing at the table with heart shaped panckes in front of him, and to his surprise, Steve had managed to decorate the tree all by himself. The tree was magnificent, decorated in loads of tinsel and baubles.

Gordon peers over to steve,

"Steve what is this?" Gordon says in a surprised tone

"It's breakfast silly!" Steve replies and pulls out a chair for Gordon

Gordon walked over to Steve and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks stevie"

They sat down to enjoy their breakfast, when there was a knock at the door.   
Steve went to answer it, when he did he saw that it was Robert and Bindi with a present for them.   
Steve let them come in and they went to sit in the living room.

Robert gave steve and gordon a present it was neatly wrapped in a box with a bow.  
Steve thought that it looked cute.

"Hey steve you open it"

"Ok," Steve says as he starts ripping into the paper

Steve opened the box to find a dildo.

"Ahh G-gordon have a look at what they got us"

"Holy fuck what the hell are you kids doing with this you shitheads"

"Gordon! don't speak like that to the kids!" Steve says angrily   
"I think it's time for you to go kids," Steve says walking toward the front door.  
But before Gordon could get up to follow, Steve turned around.  
"and you stay here" Steve said gesturing to Gordon.

Steve took the kids home, and when he got back gordon was cooking. 

"Hey" Steve said as he opened the door.

"Oh you're back. well lunch is all most ready so you can sit down"

Steve sat down and gordon served the food. They sat and talked and when they where done gordon took steve outside. 

"Cover your eyes stevie"

"Ok"

Steve covered his eyes and when gordon told him to open them there was a giant bouquet in the centre of their garden.  
There were many more flowers growing in to the shape of a heart when looking at it from a birds eye view, but Steve didn't love it any less.

"Gordon you did this"

"Yeah do you like it"

Steve kissed gordon on the cheek, then huged him.

 

 

Merry Christmas 


	5. Planning.

It was 9am, Gordon was discussing the menu with a terrible, but available chef. As Gordon could not prepare the food at his own wedding.

He decided on a menu full of sweets, with the help of Steve, of course.

As he and Steve were paying for their food, They noticed   
A familiar figure in the kitchen.  
His nametag read  
'Stingray'

Gordon was about to say something, but was stopped when he heard Steve squeal of joy.

"Can we get them, Gordy?!"

Steve was pointing towards   
Novelty Chocolates, shaped as dicks.

Gordon was about to say no, but couldn't due to the look in steve's eyes.

He looked so cute when he was happy, Gordon thought to himself.

Gordon waved for a chef to come over, but was greeted by a tall, dark man.  
With the nametag  
'Stingray'

Gordon stepped back, holding on to Steve. 

"Excuse me i asked for a chef, not a clown" gordon snapped with sass 

"Oh, but I am the head chef in this establishment."  
The figure retorted.

 

"You couldn't boil water if the universe denpended on it, step aside."  
Gordon pushed Stingray to the side and went to talk to a real chef.

Soon enough, Gordon had talked to an actual chef and put in his order.

Steve had been quiet the whole time gordon had noted that steve had be quiet so he started to talk about the wedding.

"Hey steve you are wearing white at the wedding and I'm wearing black, so are we going to different wedding parlours?" gordon said trying to change the mood 

The drive home was long, and boring.


	6. Yes, Officer?

It was 4 in the afternoon and The police officers were still questioning Steve and Gordon about what happened at the house.

"Ok, so, what happened after you got the lightsaber?" an officer with a big, bushy moustache and sideburns the Length of the Grand Canyon spoke.

"Well we ran up stairs...." Steve began, quietly thinking to himself about what happened just a few minutes ago.

"There's fucking lube all over my walls!" Gordon angrily seethed 

"And he also smashed the window" Steve calmly mentioned 

"Ok that will be all. We shall take our leave, have a nice day. Remember to keep your doors and windows locked, and maybe invest in a security system. we'll get to the bottom of this." The other officer cooed while scribbling in to her notes.   
She had short brown hair, and wore a navy blue uniform. Her lips stained red with her thick lipstick. 

Gordon noticed her looking up and smiling at Steve quite often while writing her notes.  
Gordon abruptly closed the door and walked back inside to the living room.

They had since cleaned the glass up, but still had a broken window to deal with.  
Gordon decided to board it up and will go see their home insurance company tomorrow.

Gordon walked upstairs and decided to help Steve clean lube off of the walls.

"Hey steve you missed a spot." Gordon pointed out while watching from the doorway.

"Oh, okay." Steve replied while cleaning the formerly mentioned spot.

Once they finished the cleaning the walls, Gordon walked downstairs to start cooking dinner.

 

\-----------------------UNEDITED SMUT WARNING------------------------

Hey steve

Yes gordon

What would you like to eat

Your dick

Sounds like a planr

Steve and gordon walked uo to there room gordon pined steve to the bed  

Alright steve you ready  
   
Y-yeah 

Gordon began to stroke Steve's already hard dick steve let out moans as gordon get him self ready steve noticed that tgere was a small camra in the window 

Hey goron 

Yeah

Did you put that camra there

What no

Gordon went to cgeck it out then all of a sunden a car sped of

What the fuck

Huh what is it

It's that fucking stingray guy

Gordon

Steve holds on to gordon  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer and I, the editor, have been on a short hiatus Ranging from the end of december to the end of February.  
> But we have finally returned with a new chapter!  
> We will be updating monthly, thank you for your patience,
> 
> And thank you for reading.


	7. wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited

It was 11pm and gordon was trying to work out how the camra got in the window steve was changing the bed sheets 

"Hey gordon" Steve said softly. 

"Yeah"gordon said looking at steve.

"About the wedding" steve said with a worring look on his face.

"What about it is there something you wanted" gordon said as ge walk over to steve.

"When can we go shopping for the wedding" steve said looking at gordon.

"We can go now if you wanted to we'll go that wedding place in the city"gordon said smiling.

"Ok lets get ready first" steve said smiling at gordon.

Gordon and steve got ready they locked the door and went to the car. They arived at the shop they walk inside steve ran for the cakes gordon went to the desk. 

"Steve come on we have to go up stairs" gordon said hedding up the stairs.

"Coming"steve ran over to the stairs and held gordons hand.

They get to the room and sit down.

Their wedding planner had a nametag that read  
"Alyssa" she had a notebook with her

"Alrighty guys, How are you?  
Are you ready?"  
She eagerly questioned   
As they headed into a small room with grey walls and white curtains.  
There were a few things framed on the walls, but it looked pretty bare.  
She led them over to a desk and sat behind it.  
Leaving Steve and Gordon to sit in the two remaining seats.

As they sat quietly, finally   
Gordon piped up with  
"We would like the wedding to be as soon as possible,   
Preferably next week on Tuesday perhaps.

"Sounds like a plan!"  
Alyssa chirped 

Steve sat quietly, watching to two converse.

"We have already planned out the menu, we were hoping you could help us with the decorations."  
Gordon spoke.  
-cuisine-

Alyssa scribbled something down onto her notepad.

"Of course, what kind of wedding are you planning on having? Is there a theme?"

 

"As Traditional as we can get while also being a gay wedding."   
Steve joked.


	8. the night

It was 6:00pm, The night before the wedding.  
Steve and Gordon were getting ready to go to their respective parties. 

"You gonna be okay steve?" Gordon asked while helping steve with his tie.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine" Steve spoke.

Gordon grabs his keys and some cash for the night while steve took his stuff and got into the car.

[Steve's Perspective]

I am waiting in the car for Gordon and i got a strange text from an unknown number.   
It read ' Hi baby, I miss you xx c u 2nite.

Steve shoved his phone into his pocket as soon as he noticed Gordon getting closer to the car. Gordon got into the car and starts up the engine.  
The car was a black ferari.  
It ran smoothly along the long, damp street.  
As gordon continues to drive he attempts to strike up a conversation with his fiance.

"Alright Steve you ready for your party" Gordon questioned as he stopped at a red light. 

Steve wanted to tell Gordon about the text he recieved earlier, but kept his mouth shut; deciding it would be best if he didn't ruin the night.  
The drive was short, and surprisingly quiet.

They arrived at their destination.  
Dropping Steve off at the local aquarium.  
Gordon gives steve a kiss before leaving for his own party.

"Are you going to be okay here without me? Remember, you can always call me to come pick you up."

Steve reassured Gordon that he would be fine. 

Shortly after Gordon began to drive off to his own respective party. 

Steve began his journey into the aquarium.   
There was a large white and blue sign out front with "aquarium" written in a cheesy font.   
Steve wondered why the designers chose comic sans over all the many other possible fonts.

The building was large and grey, with only a few windows to allow sunlight. 

Steve entered his party and was met with dozens of familiar faces. Strangely enough, apparently this aquarium also had a bar.   
The perfect place for a party. Steve casually walked over to a zoo keeper he had met not that long ago his name was chris he has a sandy blond mullet he fly over from Australia he was an intern and the zoo.

"Hey~ man hows it haning" chris said as he bought a can of beer from the bar.

"Okay i guess*steve said as he sat down next to him the party went one and everyone was leaving when a hand grabed steve it was stingray he was wearing a black coat and hat he draged steve to a near by car and drove of into the night with steve in the boot. Stingray drove to an abandoned parkinglot where he too steve put of the car and riped of his pants while steve struggled to get free.

"Let me go!"steve yelled as stingray pushed him to the ground.

"Your not leaving till I'm done with you" stingray said as he took steves underwear of.

Stingray forced entry as steve screamed in pain he got faster and harder making steve cry and scream steve tried to get away but stingray wouldn't let him go he left bite marks witch drew blood all over steve now shacking body. Stingray got up and got dressed as steve just sat there shaking in the dark stingray drove off onto the night.

"help..." Steve whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not edited, as we wanted to get it out as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter 9

It was 6:00pm, The night before the wedding.  
Steve and Gordon were getting ready to go to their respective parties. 

"You gonna be okay steve?" Gordon asked while helping steve with his tie.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine" Steve spoke.

Gordon grabs his keys and some cash for the night while steve took his stuff and got into the car.

[Steve's Perspective]

I am waiting in the car for Gordon and i got a strange text from an unknown number.   
It read ' Hi baby, I miss you xx c u 2nite.

Steve shoved his phone into his pocket as soon as he noticed Gordon getting closer to the car. Gordon got into the car and starts up the engine.  
The car was a black ferari.  
It ran smoothly along the long, damp street.  
As gordon continues to drive he attempts to strike up a conversation with his fiance.

"Alright Steve you ready for your party" Gordon questioned as he stopped at a red light. 

Steve wanted to tell Gordon about the text he recieved earlier, but kept his mouth shut; deciding it would be best if he didn't ruin the night.

The drive was short, and surprisingly quiet.

They arrived at their destination.  
Dropping Steve off at the local aquarium.  
Gordon gives steve a kiss before leaving for his own party.

"Are you going to be okay here without me? Remember, you can always call me to come pick you up."

Steve reassured Gordon that he would be fine. 

Shortly after Gordon began to drive off to his own respective party. 

Steve began his journey into the aquarium.   
There was a large white and blue sign out front with "aquarium" written in a cheesy font.   
Steve wondered why the designers chose comic sans over all the many other possible fonts.

The building was large and grey, with only a few windows to allow sunlight. 

Steve entered his party and was met with dozens of familiar faces. 

Strangely enough, apparently this aquarium also had a bar.   
The perfect place for a party. Steve casually walked over to a zoo keeper he had met not that long ago his name was chris he has a sandy blond mullet he fly over from Australia he was an intern and the zoo.

"Hey~ man hows it haning" chris said as he bought a can of beer from the bar.

"Okay i guess*steve said as he sat down next to him the party went one and everyone was leaving when a hand grabed steve it was stingray he was wearing a black coat and hat he draged steve to a near by car and drove of into the night with steve in the boot. Stingray drove to an abandoned parkinglot where he too steve put of the car and riped of his pants while steve struggled to get free.

"Let me go!"steve yelled as stingray pushed him to the ground.

"Your not leaving till I'm done with you" stingray said as he took steves underwear of.

Stingray forced entry as steve screamed in pain he got faster and harder making steve cry and scream steve tried to get away but stingray wouldn't let him go he left bite marks witch drew blood all over steve now shacking body. Stingray got up and got dressed as steve just sat there shaking in the dark stingray drove off onto the night.

"Help....."steve wispered  
C  
Chloe Walker Walker  
to me  
4 hours agoDetails  
It was 11 at night and gordon just got to his party he had parked his car a few minutes from his restaurant he had booked to the place out he had all kinds of chiefs there from all over the world. 

"Gordon! Your finally here,welcome" the bartender said as he pased gordon a drink 

"It's not my fault I'm late there was traffic" gordon said as he slumped into a chair next to one of his best friends guy fieri

"Gordon,buddy,pal how ya been" the chubby man said as he ate one of the biggest french fries gordon had ever seen.

The night went on and gordon closed the restaurant ge got into his car and tried to call steve but he wasn't answering so he drove to the aquarium where he thought steve would be but he wasn't there he tried calling again he didn't answer so ge drove around for a while when he found steve stitting on a bench at an old park so he stoped his car and got out he ran to steve who was in tears and shacking.

"Steve what happened" gordon said as he held the youngman in his arms 

"H-he..i.."steve stugled to make a sentance. 

Gordon knew what had happened to steve as they walked back to the car gordon asked steve.

"Do you want to postpone  
the wedding?" Goardon asked as he opened the door for steve. 

"No! I still want to get married to you what he did won't stop us" steve as he looked at gordon in the eyes. 

Next time on total drama island.


	10. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer was unable to write this last chapter, So I, The editor took it on board.  
> Excuse our different writing styles, and i also apologise that the last few chapters were not edited. We wanted them up as soon as possible.

Chapter title: The Wedding.

 

It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, the flowers blooming. Not a single cloud lingered in the enchanting sapphire heavens.  
Today was the day. Everything was going as planned, the guests were enjoying the stunning view of the lake as they awaited the arrival of the second groom.  
Gordon was preparing himself for his big day in his own dressing room. He fixed his tie and took eyed his reflection in the overly large mirror.  
He was dressed in an expensive black suit, with a white undershirt. He had his hair slicked back and tidied up for the occasion. He smiled to himself, he never though he'd get this far in life.  
Remarrying at his age was considered bizzare from where he'd come from, but he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He was finally happy with where he was in life.  
He smirked at the thought of the other groom. Gordon wondered how he was feeling; What thoughts were going through his mind at this moment.  
Gordon was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice the knocking coming from his dressing room door. Gordon immediately promped himself over to the door, and turned the handle.  
behind the door was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and a contagious smile extending from cheek to cheek. Gordon reckognised her as the wedding planner he had hired. Alyssa.  
She only stood for a moment before opening her mouth,

"Hello, Gordon! Congratulations! I'm here to wish you luck on your special day, and to inform you that your groom has just arrived."  
She spoke clearly, the smile not leaving her face.

As Gordon was about to reply, A figure appeared behind her.  
gordon widened his eyes, and smiled. Steve looked ravishing in his white suit and pants. He had a blue rose in his front right pocket. it made his eyes look even deeper, Gordon thought.

Alyssa moved out of their way, and as soon as she did, Steve ran to Gordon with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe the day is finally here!"  
He spoke as he wrapped his arms around Gordon's shoulders.

"Well, you better start believing it, because it's happening!"  
Gordon mentioned while pulling Steve into the hug and pushing his own face into Steve's blond locks.

This was going to be a good day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon stood at the end of a red carpet, in the middle of a large field with a lake. It was exactly like a scene from a movie. The chairs were arranged in rows of sixteen by sixteen on either side of the carpet. Behind them, an open field filled with flowers and plenty of wildlife. Abserving the wildlife made Gordon think of Steve and how much he loved animals.  
Infront of them, was a traditional white, wooden gazebo. Decorated with ribbons, bows and flowers. It was quite beautiful to say the least. In the middle of the Gazebo stood Gordon. Gordon still wore his night black tuxedo from before, but had stuck a red rose in his left front pocket. Gordon stood infront of a stand with a microphone, which is where  
the priest was standing. She was dressed in traditional white clothing, with a large hat. Her name was Eliza. Eliza had been a good friend of Gordon's for quite some time. She was most welcome to officially wed both Steve and Gordon.

Gordon waited at the altar, watching the seats fill in with his friends and family. He almost couldn't wait for Steve to appear. He thought about running off to find steve, but before he knew it the music started and the love of his life  
began walking through the aisle of chairs.

Both Steve and the music were beautiful. Gordon felt happy watching Steve walk up through the aisle, smiling like there was no tomorrow. This is the man he wanted to spend his life with; and he would.

The music stopped as Steve reached Gordon at the centre of the gazebo. He looked at Gordon and smiled, before looking up to Eliza.

Eliza cleared her throat and welcomed everybody for coming.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of these two men in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his  
Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honoured among all people.

The union of husband and husand in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's wil, for the procreation or adoption and their nuture in knowledge and love of the lord. Therefore marriage is not no the entered into unadvisely or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

Gordon glanced at Steve, as Eliza carried on.

"Into this holy union Steve and Gordon now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or forever hold your peace."

Eliza looks to both Steve and Gordon, 

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's word, you do now confess it."

Both Steve and Gordon remain silent, as they do not wish to objectify the sanctity of their soon-to-be marriage.

Eliza waits for a moment before looking at the Steve, and continuing on,

She directs her speech to Steve,

"Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the convenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both live?"

Steve glances over to gordon before responding,

"I do" Steve says confidently. 

Eliza smiles and directs her attention to Gordon,

"Will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the convent of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him. in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Gordon responds with a smile, "I do."

Gordon takes the ring, and slides it onto Steve's left hand. Before kissing him.

As they both take a step back, Eliza announced them to now be married.

They begin their journey down the aisle, Both Steve and Gordon smiling, hand in hand.

As the approach the 11th row of seats, Gordon freezes in disbelief. The one and only Stingray, leaps out of the aisle with a knife in hand and reaches for Steve. He plunges the knife into Steve's heart, sending him bolting towards the ground before running off into the surrounding trees beyond the clearing.

Gordon immediately drops to the ground to help Steve. His what was a white suit, now dyed a dark red. Steve's smile never left his face, as he reassured Gordon he would be okay. Steve began violently coughing, as Gordon ordered for one of the guests to call an ambulance.  
Gordon held on to Steve until the paramedics forced him away. They refused to let Gordon into the ambulance with Steve as they were in a rush.  
The last thing Gordon remembers is Steve's piercing blueeyes as they remain lifeless and glassy, before the paramedics pulled him away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon smiled, he was going to visit Steve today. It had been a while since he had seen him last. He could not wait to inform him on his week. He prepared himself and got in his car. He was going to pick Steve up a gift from the store before he arrived. Surely, he wouldn't mind him being a little late.  
Gordon walked in to the floral store, and picked up some of Steve's favourite roses. He then proceeded on his way. When he arrived he stepped out of his car, and walked over to Steve.  
He smiled, as he looked at him. He informed Steve about his day, but Steve wasn't very talkative today. Perhaps he'll come back tomorrow, Gordon thought as he lay down the flowers on Steve's grave.


End file.
